The proposed project will be of comprehensive alcoholism services for all Indian people of Thurston County. It will be comprehensive in that it will offer and include all possible aspects of available treatment, preventive education, referral services and counseling services. The key to the success of the proposed project is in emphasizing a joint cooperative effort between state, county and federal Indian alcoholism programs to effectively meet the entire needs of the Thurston County Indian population.